The present invention relates to an improved liquid fuel atomizing gun for use in a burner of the type where steam is used as the atomizing fluid.
Liquid fuel atomizing guns employing steam are well known in the prior art and typical examples thereof may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,015 and 4,152,108. In each of these prior art patents steam is used as a propelling medium to assist in atomizing the liquid fuel as it is sprayed from the gun tip of the atomizer. The effectiveness in atomizing the liquid fuel as it is sprayed into a combustion chamber of an associated burner will, in part, determine the amount of excess combustion air that must be supplied to the burner in order to accomplish complete combustion of the atomized fuel. The higher the efficiency or degree of atomization accomplished, the lower the amount of excess air that will have to be supplied to the burner while maintaining acceptable flame shapes. Therefore, if the amount of excess air can be reduced the overall efficiency of the associated burner and furnace or other fired heater will improve. Accordingly, in the firing of liquid fuels, and particularly heavy fuel oils associated with petroleum refinery process furnaces, it is highly desirable to efficiently and fully atomize such heavy fuel oils with injected steam. Therefore, any atomization improvements that may be effected will enhance the overall thermal efficiency of the associated fired heater since less excess air will need to be supplied in order to accomplish complete combustion of the fuel.